


［阿提拉/遇見比爾］漠河 - 2 (阿提拉/比爾，古代AU，NC17)

by dollyeh



Category: NOONE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	

==========

厚暖斗蓬底下的畢爾幾近半裸著，他緊張的攀著阿提拉的後頸，整張臉都埋進了對方的頸窩，阿提拉根本就是故意從宴會上直接離開的，扛著畢爾只是因為他是那群男女都有的俘虜裡面，唯一符合他審美標準又百分之百生不出什麼東西的傢伙，抱著人跨上了床，匈奴人的床幾乎都是貼著地面用層層疊疊的獸皮組合架到膝蓋高度的，上面再鋪著幾張輕軟好清洗的綢子跟柔軟的上等羔羊皮，帳裡的溫度比起外面硬是要高了很多。

阿提拉將畢爾的雙手拉下從腰間抽出隨身短匕輕快的解除那雙手腕上的粗繩，然後隨手將匕首放在一邊，他的雙手就完全只放在畢爾身上了，「不要動！你太瘦了，怎麼會瘦成這樣！」畢爾身上的粗布衣服根本禁不起阿提拉的摧殘成了碎片，仰躺在深色綢子布上的畢爾金髮碧眼全身赤裸，泛起粉紅的皮膚下清晰可見的是胸下的肋骨跟以畢爾的身高骨架來看過細的腰肢，阿提拉的眉頭深深的皺了起來。

他的大手不顧對方的掙扎貼到了對方的手臂、胸膛、大腿上四處撫摸揉捏擠壓，似乎在掂量畢爾身上的肉量，甚至將他整個人都翻到背朝上面壓在身下，長腿騎跨在他的大腿根部，兩隻大手掐在畢爾的臀部上揉捏著著那兩團軟肉，就算是在帳內身上沒有任何遮蔽衣物的畢爾依然顫抖了起來，他邊抖邊掙扎著，但他本來就不是長年馬上征戰殺伐的阿提拉的對手，加上他在這之前被關了一段不算短的時間，蒼白瘦削的畢爾哪裡掙的過身強體壯高大的阿提拉。

「不是說了不要亂動嗎？」阿提拉一下子失了耐心就整個身體壓到了畢爾的背上，胯部整個緊密的擠壓在柔韌的臀肉上，粗糙的氈毛褲子下清楚的包裹著男人的像徵，也緊緊的頂在臀縫之間摩蹭，畢爾嗚咽著乖乖趴著不敢再亂動，「對…對不起…」阿提拉的長髮順著比爾的肩膀躺在他的臉旁跟床舖上，阿提拉對他的乖順感到滿意，在畢爾裸露的肩上留下一串濕漉漉的舔吻，他伸手去床頭邊上摸出了一個小盒子，「你乖乖聽話就沒事了。嗯？」阿提拉的手臂繞過畢爾的腰腹將他從趴在床上的姿勢拉起，當他讓人正面對著自己時，他看到了那雙藍眼睛裡的水光之色。

這不是一個很年輕的男人，當初一眼就看上的卻正是這種帶著一絲怯懦的藍眼睛意外撩撥起阿提拉的慾望，全身一點遮蔽物都沒有的畢爾根本不知道該遮哪裡，眼前這個男人的目光帶著讓他驚慌的露骨色慾，明明是相貌堂堂五官端正可是那雙深邃漂亮的藍綠色眼睛盯到畢爾身上的時候，就好像是盯上了獵物的野獸般的極具侵略性，阿提拉一手就把畢爾整個人攬進懷裡，他的性命就握在面前這個男人的手裡。

畢爾像個娃娃似的乖乖被抱進男人溫暖的懷裡，阿提拉抓起被遺忘在一旁的斗蓬將畢爾裸露的身體裹住後讓他坐在他兩腿之間，捧起他受了繩索擦傷的兩隻手腕打開那個從床頭拿來的小盒子，從盒子裡挖取那些乳白色帶著淡香的藥膏之後，仔細的塗抹在那雙比自己更細一些的手腕上並輕輕按摩著，那有點疼可是從來沒被疼愛過的畢爾眨了眨眼睛像被熱水燙傷了胸口，他下意識的往阿提拉懷裡蹭了蹭。

親吻一個個落在耳後的金髮上磨蹭，「每天擦藥才不會留下疤痕…我喜歡我的東西是漂漂亮亮的…」強壯的雙臂鬆鬆的圈著畢爾，不沾半點脂粉味的甜軟氣息縈繞在阿提拉鼻前，「我…我才不漂亮，沒有…沒有人喜歡我…」因為連他的親生父親都巴不得他從來沒降生過。畢爾軟綿綿的聲音像翻著肚子討饒的小動物一樣揪緊了阿提拉的心，對比起阿提拉來說那像女孩一樣的雙手，軟軟的搭在阿提拉圈在他腰部的手臂上。

「以後你心裡只能有我，我會對你好到你根本不記得以前是怎麼過來的。」阿提拉的聲音也忍不住放軟了，但眼前如此誘人的美食當前，圈著畢爾的手沿著斗蓬的開口往裡探去，一下子就摸上了畢爾不著一物的身體，畢爾吃了一驚但反彈沒有之前來的大，這讓王感到很滿意，乾脆就把人翻了半圈讓他面對著自己跨坐在他身上，畢爾下意識的就攀住王的肩膀，藍眼睛對上了阿提拉寫滿慾望的雙眼，他不知所措的垂下臉貼到匈奴王的肩上。

阿提拉低頭貼上畢爾的頸側舔吻，他的雙手攏上畢爾裸露在斗蓬外的膝蓋，順著那雙沒曬過太陽的修長大腿緩慢的按摩揉捏著向腿根滑下，畢爾顫了一下輕輕向著阿提拉貼的更近了些，阿提拉非常滿意對方的舉動，就像柔軟的小動物尋求溫暖，阿提拉的雙手乾脆的伸進畢爾的臀部下方，粗糙的大手抓住那兩團彈性十足的肉瓣用力一擠讓畢爾整個下體都貼緊在身上揉弄，畢爾小小的倒吸一口氣驚慌的抱住阿提拉的肩頸。

然後被深深的吻住了，他不急著一下子就把眼前的美食一口吞下肚，既然小綿羊不再抵抗排拒跟他之間的親熱，阿提拉決定要好好地享受一下這難得的溫情時刻，他緩慢又溫柔的側著頭舔吻著畢爾溫順濕軟甜的像蜜的口腔，畢爾沒有抗拒的張著嘴順從阿提拉探索的舌頭，甚至還青澀的回應對方的舌尖勾纏，帶著輕顫的舌尖迎上阿提拉極具攻擊性的舌尖，畢爾根本沒有自覺這種羞澀的舉動誘惑力極大，他立刻勾起了男人的征服欲望，阿提拉的手臂將他捲在懷裡，親吻的熱度簡直能把畢爾融化。

「我…我覺得有點…嗯…」阿提拉雙手扶著畢爾的腰微低下頭吮住了因為寒冷而變硬翹起的乳頭，畢爾忍不住發出了柔軟的鼻音，「王，吃食都准備好了，請允許僕役們進入。」帳門外傳來侍衛洪亮的通報聲，抬手拉攏斗蓬遮掩住因為剛才的親熱而裸露在外的身體，阿提拉當然不會讓畢爾從自己的腿上下去，帳蓬的厚簾被拉起，等在外面的女侍輪流端著各種大小的食器進來，一個個安放在面前的矮桌上後又一個個站到，「東西放著，明天再來收拾就好。」她們的王懷裡抱著的可不是那個從宴會上挑來的金髮男俘虜嗎？

「是的。」女侍們不敢多做逗留在帳蓬裡，當人都從王帳裡離開之後，阿提拉抱住畢爾將他轉而面對一整個矮桌上的食物，畢爾瞪大了眼睛看了看食物又看了看依然將他抱在懷裡的男人，「被你抱著，我沒辦法吃…唔！」本來想抗議的嘴突然被塞了一顆清甜的東西，接著被陰影壟罩，然後一根溫熱熟悉的舌頭鑽進了他的口腔，畢爾悶哼一聲伸手想推但被抓個正著，想扭頭避開卻被一隻手掌固定在原位，一吻結束畢爾喘的像跑了一大圈，「你吃飯，我吃你，完美。」阿提拉笑開了年輕俊美的臉龐，藍綠色的漂亮眼睛盯著畢爾彷彿是盯著獵物的猛獸，畢爾被盯的渾身發抖無力抵抗。

=====TBC=====


End file.
